Billy Russoti
Billy Russotti was a mob boss who became Jigsaw after an accident in a bottle factory by Frank Castle. Biography ''Punisher: War Zone Billy Russotti is one of the main mobsters in NY, under the control of Gaitano Cesare. When the boss has a meeting of all the main families, Russotti is present, too, along with his bodyguards Ink and Pittsy. He has a quarrel with Cesare, who mocks him because of the mental state of his brother Jim. When The Punisher arrives, Russotti manages to escape and goes to his hideout in a recycling plant. In here, he meets Maginty and his gang and makes an agreement with them. The Punisher, anyway, has followed them and begins a massive attack. During the fight, Russotti is thrown in a glass-crushing machine. Left for dead, Russotti survives and is brought by Ink and Pittsy to a surgeon, being horribly disfigured. The surgeon can do nothing about his face, which is literally falling to pieces. Having lost his beauty and his pride, Russotti begins to call himself Jigsaw and start seeking revenge. Character traits Billy was a pitiless and cruel mob boss, extremely vain and egomaniac. He's proud of his beauty and considers himself the only one able to take Don Cesare's leadership. He possesses good fighting skills. He’s also close to his brother James to the point where hes is the only one james lets him call James however despite this he doesn’t seem to either realize or Respect that james prefers everyone calls him loony bin jim or lbj and instead prefers that everyone call him James. Relationships *Gaitano Cesare - Boss. *Loony Bin Jim - Brother; deceased. *Ink - Subordinate. *Pittsy - Subordinate. *The Punisher - Enemy. *Tiberiu Bulat - Enemy. *Cristu Bulat - Enemy. *Paul Budiansky - Enemy. *Angela Donatelli - Enemy. Behind the scenes *At first, Dominic West refused the role and Paddy Considine was considered for it, but turned it down. Eventually, West decided to accept the role. Trivia *In the comics, Jigsaw's name is '''Billy Russo', not Russoti. The name was slightly altered for Punisher: War Zone. *Russotti falling in the glass factory and later meeting with the surgeon is a homage to The Joker's birth in Batman by Tim Burton. *Jigsaw first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man#162 in 1976, attempting to frame the Punisher for murder. Since that time, he became one of the few recurring foes the Punisher had, managing to survive multiple encounters with the vigilante. *Jigsaw was meant to be the main villain in the cancelled Punisher 2 sequel. *The way Billy becomes Jigsaw is slightly different. While both involved glass slashing up his face, the original comics version was tossed out a window by Punisher. *Jigsaw never had a brother named Looney Bin Jim (James Russoti) in the comics. He was created for the film, possibly to give Jigsaw some kind of a "human side". Gallery ''Punisher: War Zone'' BillyRussoti.jpg|Billy Russoti before falling into the glass crusher. Jigsaw thumb.jpg|Billy after falling into the glass crusher. See Also * Jigsaw Category:Punisher: War Zone characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Crimelords Category:Villains Category:Brothers Category:Deceased